Akito and Estelle's Adventures of Little Miss Christmas
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: It's almost Christmas Eve for Eloise, the Plaza's most famous six-year old. She, her friends, her cousins, their pets, and Pokemon, have decided to put on a holiday show like no other! Chaos abounds, at the last minute as Mr. Salamone must cancel the show. Meanwhile, Rachel comes to visit the hotel with big news for her father, the owner.
1. Chapter 1

It was a week before Christmas and everyone was very excited, but no one was more excited other than Felicity and her cousins, and of course, their Pokemon.

"Wahoo!" The kids smiled.

"I still can't believe they let Pokemon in the hotel." Mo commented as she was booking a reservation with Atticus to spend Christmas at the Plaza Hotel again since the kids were so close with Eloise.

"I think Eloise's mother has something to do with that." Atticus smirked.

"Must be that." Mo said.

* * *

Soon enough, a reservation was made and everyone was on their way to the hotel. There was a pigeon on a hotel window sill who had came to visit Eloise like she did every morning, even if she wasn't exactly the girl's pet like Weenie or Skipperdee.

"Hi." Ditto smiled.

Eloise smiled back as she briefly took Ditto off her head and the Do Not Disturb sign off around her neck to change out of her pajamas and into her regular clothes, though this time with a scarf, hat, and earmuffs after checking the calendar as it was December 18th. Skipperdee hid in his shell while Weenie carried the scarf in his mouth for Eloise.

"Oh, Eloise, someone has something for you." Ditto smiled.

"Coming!" Eloise smiled as she pulled up her socks and strapped on her suspenders.

"Your scarf, mi'lady." Weenie muffled as he came with the scarf.

"Oh, how polite." Ditto giggled.

Eloise put on the hat and earmuffs after wrapping the scarf around her neck and came into Nanny's room as the older woman slept peacefully. "Nanny! Nanny! Wake up, wake up, wake up!" she plopped down on her caretaker's bed with an excited smile.

"Huh? Who? What?" Nanny muttered as she sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes wearily.

"Hi." Ditto smiled.

"Nanny, don't you know what day it is?" Eloise beamed. "It's Friday! It's exactly six days, eleven hours, twelve minutes, and 37 seconds until Christmas Eve!"

Nanny soon groaned and plopped back down into her bed to get back to sleep.

"Really?" Ditto asked.

"Uh-huh, it is, we must, must, must tell the others!" Eloise smiled up to her Pokemon, she was then on her way out the door.

"Wahoo!" Ditto smiled.

Eloise then looked out the window to the pigeon who was there and gave her some leftover oatmeal from breakfast. "Here you go, Emily."

The pigeon cooed a 'thank you' and began to peck at the oatmeal. Ditto was happy to eat with them. Eloise held Skipperdee in her hand and Weenie rushed out the door with them while in a jingling stocking.

* * *

"Come on! Come on, Weenie!" Eloise laughed as she raced down the hallway which made some guests leave their rooms as they heard her. "Hurry up, you slow doggy!" She soon saw her cousins. "Wow, you guys are fast." she smiled as Rose and Esperanza came by with a laundry basket that secretly had Margarita and Minccino.

"Yeah." Ditto said.

Estelle hugged Eloise while Teddy tried to hug Ditto.

"Oh, wow, the hotel is so busy around Christmas..." Felicity said before looking to the Spanish maids. "Bonjour, Rose, Bonjour Esperanza."

"Hola, dears." Rose greeted.'

"Buenos dias." Esperanza added.

"How do I hug a Ditto?" Teddy wondered.

Ditto latched onto his head to hug him.

"Oh, that works." Teddy giggled.

Margarita and Minccino snuck out of the basket to join Eloise and her cousins in the Christmas plan they had.

"This is going to be fun." Minccino smiled.

Rose and Esperanza had to wonder what the rush was.

"Good mawning, Margarita~" Eloise curtsied to her best girl friend in the hotel.

"Morning, Eloise!" Margarita replied as she did the same as Minccino bowed.

"How are you?" Minccino smiled.

"Oh, it is quite, quite, quite a lovely morning~" Ditto replied as he picked up Nanny's speech patterns like Eloise had.

At the bottom of the stairs, they ran into the other twins: Bruce and Bobby. They appeared to be wearing capes and one of them had a magic wand.

"What's with the capes and wand?" Vincent asked.

"Gonna practice our magic act." Bruce replied on the way down the stairs.

"Maybe you guys could make your own Pokemon appear." Eloise teased since they didn't have their own Pokemon and Bobby often tried to take one of theirs.

"Yeah." Akito smirked.

"I'll send you through a trap door!" Bobby huffed.

"Morning, guys!" Bruce smiled as he liked to see them, especially Eloise.

"Hey, Bruce." Estelle greeted.

Yuko soon appeared with Esperon to join them.

"Hi, Yuko and Esperon!" Margarita greeted.

"Stop the elevator!" Weenie barked as a man was leaving the elevator and the door was about to shut.

"Please!" Larvitar begged.

Ditto reached into the elevator which made the door open.

"Morning, Max!" Eloise beamed. "Lobby, please~"

Max then hit the bottom floor button, sending them all down.

"Hey, wanna see a magic trick?" Bobby smirked as he took out a ball from his pocket, he then showed it before closing his fist, waving his other hand over it and made the ball disappear, he then waved his hand again and made the ball reappear, he then closed his hand and made the ball disappear without waving his other hand.

"Pretty neat, huh?" Bruce asked.

As usual, Max said nothing until they were down on the first floor.

"Wow." Akito said.

* * *

The elevator soon dinged and the door opened to let the kids and their Pokemon out.

" **WILL YOU JUST LET MY HUSBAND HELP YOU?!** " Mo asked Mr. Salamone as he and the other men in the lobby were trying to keep up the Christmas tree.

"Pardon me, , but this is strictly hotel business..." Mr. Salamone told her. "Besides, we have an important guest coming over besides Mr. Peabody's returning daughter with big news for him."

"But Mr. Salamone-!" Mo groaned.

"We don't care if the Queen of England is coming, let Atticus help before you endanger your employees!" Cherry told the hotel manager.

"Oh... Very well... Detective Fudo, if you would?" Mr. Salamone groaned.

"With pleasure." Atticus said as he helped with the tree.

Mr. Salamone smiled to this and looked to the other employees. "As you are well aware, in exactly six days, ten hours, and 27 minutes, Monsieur DuCat from Le Guide will be arriving to inspect the Plaza." he then reminded them.

"We know." Mo said.

"B-B-But, Mr. Salamone!" Chet spoke up nervously. "That's Christmas Eve!"

"Thank you for reminding me of the date, Chet," Mr. Salamone replied carelessly. "I hope you're also aware that for the past 51 years, the Plaza has remained New York's preemie hotel, and it is my intention that we retain its five star rating for another 51 years to come..." he then went to say hello to Mrs. Thornton and while he did, an old familiar face came through the lobby and she appeared different somehow.

"Hey, there's Mr. Peabody's daughter." Cherry told her husband and foster cousin.

"Rachel." Estelle smiled.

The kids rushed over and hugged her, but Eloise seemed to mysteriously disappear.

"Hi, gang." Rachel giggled as she hugged the kids back before putting her hand onto her stomach.

"Ooh, are you expecting a baby?" Estelle smiled at Rachel.

"You've figured it out..." Rachel giggled.

Teddy pressed a paw against Rachel's tummy and gasped as he felt something strange from the inside of Rachel's stomach.

"Ooh, the baby must be kicking~" Rachel smiled to that as she held her belly.

"That must be it." Mo said.

Rachel looked to see Atticus and the other hotel men trying to keep the tree standing straight, but Atticus had no trouble at all. Another young boy was rushing to meet with the other kids as they had plans.

 _'What plans do they have?'_ Mo thought to herself.

* * *

"Wait up, Tyler!" A Buizel followed after the running boy.

The kids soon came together with their Pokemon.

"Kids..." Rachel chuckled as she shrugged this off and went to get checked in since Miss Thompson covered the front desk for Mr. Salamone.

"Sorry we're late." Tyler told his friends.

"You're right on time, Tyler and Buizel," Eloise smiled. "Operation: Special Delivery is about to begin. Akito, Estelle, Vincent, Felicity, I already gave you some details when you called last night when you said you were coming over."

"We remember." Akito said.

The Pokemon nodded in agreement to show that they also remembered. They all then synchronized their watches and dashed off to their positions. Margarito, Minccio, Yuko, Esperon, Tyler, and Buizel looked from one hall and soon came to the working men.

"Mr. Salamone?" Yuko asked.

"Not now, Yuko." Mr. Salamone told her.

"But Bruce and Bobby want to show you their new trick." Margarita said.

"If you could make yourselves disappear, that would be helpful," Mr. Salamone grumbled before forcing a smile. "What're you children up to?"

"Oh, nothing." Vincent said.

It took more than two men to carry a present as they grunted as the present they carried was rather heavy and more than they anticipated.

"And where are Eloise and Ditto?" Mr. Salamone asked suspiciously.

The kids and Pokemon shrugged like they didn't know.

"She must be here somewhere." Atticus said.

"Mr. Salamone!" Miss Thompson called out as she needed his help now.

"Coming, Miss Thompson!" Mr. Salamone called back as he went to go see her.

Atticus glanced at the kids suspiciously and walked off as they were going somewhere which accidentally made the tree fall on top of the employees. "Oops, sorry, guys." The grown detective man winced.

Cherry snickered which made Forte smile since she was in a better mood. The kids were being spied on by a certain other kid and his Snubbull: Edwin, Mr. Salamone's spoiled nephew. They soon began to follow the other kids and their Pokemon. The kids and Pokemon snuck all around as they were on their way to a certain room that was locked from the inside. They waited for it to get unlocked.

* * *

Eloise was taken to the gift room as she was revealed to be in the present with Ditto, Weenie, and her cousins with their Pokemon. "Works every time." She told them about sneaking into the present.

"Looks like it." Akito said.

Vincent came to the door with Vulpix and jiggled the doorknob, he then saw it was locked and unlocked it and opened the door for the others.

"Hold it right there!" Edwin glared as he soon arrived with Snubbull. "I know what you're doing!"

"And we're telling." Snubbull added.

"You guys are right, we're sneaking inside to see if there are any presents..." Eloise sighed as she acted through what she learned from Bill and her mother. "You both could tell, but then you'd never know if there was something in here for you~"

"For us?" Edwin and Snubbull asked, stepping forward curiously.

"Mm-hmm." Ditto smirked.

"There was a pretty big number of boxes inside," Estelle added as she stood next to Teddy. "I think I saw a Captain Courageous Interstellar Rocket."

"Oh, indeed." Eloise smiled.

" **COME ON!** " Edwin called out and rushed into the gift room with Snubbull, deciding not to tattle on them.

They soon went inside the room. Vincent shut the door behind them so no one would see them. They could all see many presents wrapped up and it looked like Kid Heaven.

"Eloise?" Nanny's voice asked behind the door.

"Hide." Vincent whispered.

They all went to hide and turned out the lights so nothing looked changed. Rose soon opened the door and Nanny clicked on the light as she came into the room. Skipperdee was on top of a box while one of the magician twins grabbed his cape to hide.

"Now, children!" Nanny firmly put her hands on her hips. "Can we please put a stop to these shenanigans? The Package Room is not a playground! Eloise, children, please!"

All of the kids and their Pokemon were soon shown with Eloise's pets.

"Oh, Nanny, what a pleasant surprise," Eloise smiled innocently. "What're you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same," Nanny replied firmly as she carried the turtle in her hands. "Now, come along, everyone! Come, come, come along!"

"Yes, Nanny." The Fudo siblings frowned.

Nanny and Rose soon left the room and they ran into the hotel manager.

* * *

"Stop right there!" Mr. Salamone firmly folded his arms. "Where do you children think you're-Edwin?"

"Snubbull and I tried to warn them, Uncle Alphonse," Edwin spoke up. "The Package Room is not a playground!"

"Liar." Akito said.

The other kids and their Pokemon glared at Edwin for selling them out like this.

"Yes, yes, of course, Edwin," Mr. Salamone told his nephew before checking his watch. "Now, do me a favor and wait to be hurrying to the show."

Edwin and Snubbull smiled before coming forward.

"What show?" Vincent asked.

"Uncle Alphonse got me front-row seats for the Captain Courageous Holiday Extravaganza," Edwin smirked at the others. "In Radio City Music Hall!"

"With a laser light show?" Tyler asked.

"Oh, absolutely!" Edwin smirked as he folded his arms. "They don't call it Holiday Extravaganza for nuthin'! It's gonna be amazing."

"Whoa." Akito said.

"It's just a little holiday treat." Mr. Salamone told Nanny.

"Oh, it's not little," Edwin replied as he stood with Snubbull. "It's big! They got giant rocket ships that take you to the outer regions of the outer galaxy! Hand-to-hand combat with deadly aliens!"

 _'That's not fair.'_ Estelle thought to herself.

"Edwin..." Mr. Salamone tried to calm his nephew down.

"And all the popcorn and cotton candy you can eat!" Edwin continued to rub it in.

"Okay, Edwin..." Mr. Salamone put his arm around his nephew.

"Too bad you don't have tickets!" Edwin smirked before laughing. "You're gonna miss everything!"

 _'What a brat.'_ Mo thought to herself.

Bruce shook his fist and was about to beat up Edwin, but Bobby held his twin brother back and shook his head as it wasn't worth their time.

"Now, you need to run along and get ready." Mr. Salamone rushed his nephew as his parents wouldn't be happy with him if anything went wrong.

"Don't worry," Edwin smirked to the others with his Snubbull. "I'll tell you all about it when I get back!"

"We both will." Snubbull also smirked.

Edwin and Snubbull laughed as they were going off to wait for the boy's parents so they could go to the show. The adults soon went to help out Mr. Salamone in any way necessary as this was a very busy time of year for them to impress an incoming critic. Edwin and Snubbull snickered before they went out the door as Charlie got it for them.

"What now?" Felicity said.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Tyler spoke up.

"I say we boil his underpants into hot chocolate." Bobby glared.

"Tyler, Bobby, where's your holiday spirit?" Bruce frowned.

"Bruce is right." Akito said.

"Okay, we'll throw in a couple of marshmallows." Bobby smirked.

"We could just get tickets." Yuko suggested while Esperon nodded in agreement.

"There aren't any more tickets." Teddy said.

"The show's been sold out for ages." Tyler sulked.

"Ugh... Let's face it," Bruce sighed. "We're not going anywhere!"

"We don't need tickets to see some dumb show with Edwin." Eloise spoke up as Ditto slithered onto her head.

"What are you thinking?" Estelle asked.

"You wanna sneak in." Tyler suggested with a smirk.

"No, Tyler," Eloise replied before turning back to them. "I've got something bigger in mind. Much, much, much bigger."

"Ooh." Felicity smiled.

* * *

Rachel soon came to a certain office and knocked at the door.

"I'm very busy!" Mr. Peabody called back.

"Okay, I guess I'll just go back to my apartment~" Rachel teased.

"Rachel!" Mr. Peabody smiled.

"Hi, Daddy." Rachel smiled back.

"You could have told me you were coming early." Mr. Peabody smiled.

"I wanted to surprise you." Rachel smiled back before hugging him.

Mr. Peabody hugged his daughter back.

"And how's the little one?" he then asked as he rubbed his daughter's belly. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"We wanted it to be a surprise." Rachel smiled, referring to herself and Bill of course.

"Well, can you at least tell when he/she is due?" Mr. Peabody asked.

"Sometime in the Spring," Rachel smiled. "We decided though if it's a boy, we'll name him Victor, just like his grandfather."

"Oh, Rachel..." Mr. Peabody smiled back since that was his name, he then sighed before having proud tears in his eyes. "Your mother would be proud."

"I know she would." Rachel smiled.

Mr. Peabody smiled back to his daughter. "Now, I'm sorry for snapping at you, but we're very busy this Christmas," he told her. "A man named Monsieur DuCat is coming to rate the hotel on Christmas Eve."

"But most of the employees here have families and friends to spend the holidays with." Rachel frowned.

"I know..." Mr. Peabody replied with a sigh. "It was Mr. Salamone's idea... Honest..."

"I better have a word with him..." Rachel narrowed her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

In Eloise's room in the hotel, she came to check the presents to see if anything came from overseas yet, but she did find a present from Leon which made her smile as she began to open it.

"Eloise, what are you doing?" Ditto asked.

"Just checking to see if Leon's present was handled carefully through postage~" Eloise replied innocently.

"Uh-huh." Ditto smirked.

Eloise smirked back, she first saw a photograph which was of Leon and his father smiling together as they were with a purple rodent. "Is that a giant rat?" she then asked.

Akito took the picture and gave it back. "Rattatat."

"A Pokemon?" Eloise asked.

"Yeah." Akito nodded.

Eloise looked at the back of the photograph with a note for Eloise.

" ** _'Dear Eloise,_**

 ** _how are you and Nanny? My father and I are doing well back home in Kushin, but I miss you very much, you really showed me a grand time at the ball. As you can see, I have my very own Pokemon, his name is Chichi, he's a Rattatat, I named him Chichi because my mother used to call me that when I was little. I wish you a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year._**

 ** _Yours truly, Prince Kentaro AKA Leon'_**."

"That was nice of him to include a message." Akito said.

Eloise opened the present to see toy spy gear based on how they snuck around the hotel during the time of the Ball.

"Ooh." Ditto smiled.

"Get ready, guys," Eloise told the others. "We're supposed to meet everyone down in the Grand Ballroom."

"I'm almost done, Eloise." Vincent replied as he painted out some ideas that she had to show everyone else.

"What is your idea anyway?" Akito asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see..." Eloise said before tapping her foot as Vincent took a while.

"Almost..." Vincent continued.

Eloise firmly folded her arms and sat on her head while staring at her alarm clock.

* * *

After a while, it was finished.

"Are you done yet?" Ditto complained.

"Finished!" Vincent smiled.

"Finally." Eloise said and then rolled up the paper so it would be easier to carry to the ballroom.

"Ah, no, don't do that, it's a masterpiece!" Vincent cried out, but Eloise ignored him.

* * *

They soon rushed to the ballroom.

Eloise stood on top of the piano and showed Vincent's painting to them as Skipperdee rolled out with it. "Ta-da!"

"Mind explaining?" Estelle asked.

"I still don't get it." Margarita added.

"Don't you see? We're going to put on a show of our own!" Eloise beamed.

"Ooh." Estelle smiled.

"A Holiday Extravaganza!" Tyler beamed as he carried Buizel.

"And we can tell Edwin all about it when it's over." Bobby smirked.

"Oh, totally." Vincent smirked back.

"It's going to be the biggest, bestest, Christmas show-" Eloise began.

" _Holiday_ Show." Bruce corrected since not everyone celebrated Christmas.

"Sorry..." Eloise muttered to him. "The biggest, bestest, 'Holiday' show ever, and we're going to have it right here in the Grand Ballroom!"

"Yeah!" The Fudo siblings smiled.

"We'll fill the floor with water and freeze it for ice dancing!" Estelle said as she balanced one leg like a ballerina.

"With an interstellar light show?" Tyler asked.

"With high fire acts with derringdo and death defying acts!" Akito added as he lifted the piano with one hand like a circus strongman.

"Yeah." Vincent smiled.

"There'll even be jugglers, and lion tamers, magicians pulling rabbits out of hats, and sword swallowers swallowing swords!"

"What does this have to do with holidays?" Yuko whispered to Esperon.

Espeon shrugged, not knowing what that had to do with the holidays.

"And the biggest and most special surprise of all will be the arrival of Papa Noel himself!" Felicity announced. "To bring peace on Earth, and goodwill towards man, and-"

"And?" Margarita smiled.

"And of course, lots of toys!" Eloise soon concluded.

"Oh, yeah." Felicity smiled.

"I've got a question," A voice spoke up until everyone looked to see that it was Bill. "Where're you gonna get the lion?"

"Use your imagination." Estelle said.

"Yeah, Bill!" Teddy agreed.

"You've got me there, the holidays are all about imagination," Bill smiled as he sat on the piano bench and uncovered the keyboard. "Our hopes about the New Year and for each other."

"That's right." Vincent said.

"Magic too!" Bobby beamed.

"Yes, Bobby, it is the most magical time of the year," Bill smiled in agreement as he remembered last Christmas when he met Rachel Peabody again. "I don't think we need to turn the Grand Ballroom into an ice rink."

"Bill's right." Akito said.

"I am?" Bill smiled.

"Of course you are, Bill." Eloise smiled back as she held Skipperdee before putting her arm around him.

"We'll do something else." Akito said.

"Like what?" Tyler asked.

"Well, everyone likes a good story around the holidays," Bill suggested.

"What about... Oh! The Night Before Christmas?" Margarita beamed. "That's my favorite!"

"Yeah!" Estelle smiled.

"That's a great idea." Bill agreed.

"With the arrival of Santa of course!" Eloise beamed.

"With Santa of course... And maybe a song or two," Bill smiled. "I mean, everyone loves a holiday song..." he then began to play Jingle Bells.

 _'Oh, I love this one.'_ Estelle thought to herself.

"Dashing through the snow, In a one-horse open sleigh, Over the fields we go, Laughing all the way~" Bruce began to sing. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"Bells on bobtail ring, Making spirits bright~" Estelle joined in since this was her favorite Christmas carol.

Akito was happy that his sister was happy to sing.

"What fun it is to ride and sing a sleighing song tonight~" Everyone soon sang together as Bill played the piano. "Oh, Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle all the way, Oh, what fun it is to ride on a one-horse open sleigh, Hey!"

"Jingle Bells, Batman smells, Robin laid an egg," Akito joked as he joined in. "The Batmobile lost a wheel and the Joker got away!"

This caused everyone to laugh at that. Akito smiled sheepishly and innocently.

"Silly Dad." Larvitar chuckled.

Unfortunately, their fun was soon going to be ruined.

"Is this what it's like in New York?" Yuko looked excited. "The snow at Christmas like the songs?"

"Well, you never know," Bill smiled as he put his hand on her shoulder. "But when it does snow, it's the most beautiful thing in the whole world."

Yuko sighed hopefully as she was excited to have her first Christmas outside of Japan. Espeon was just as excited.

"Very beautiful, everyone~" Mr. Salamone's voice said which seemed to make Bill nervous.

"But the Grand Ballroom is not a playground!" Edwin smirked as he held out his Captain Courageous action figure as he stood beside his uncle and Pokemon.

Larvitar looked as though he wanted to attack Edwin and Snubbull. Akito warned him not to, but he couldn't blame him as he wanted to punch Edwin in his stupid face.

"Yes, thank you, Edwin." Mr. Salamone told his nephew.

The kids and their Pokemon sighed in defeat and dismay. Edwin just smirked which made Eloise, Akito, Estelle, Vincent, and Felicity glare back at him as Snubbull also smirked while Ditto, Larvitar, Teddy, Vulpix, and Misdreavus glared back. A crystal spike started to rise up towards Edwin and Snubbull. Edwin and Snubbull panicked from that and held each other out of fear.

"I don't know where that came from, but Bill is a very busy man and has many things to attend to," Mr. Salamone told the group before whispering to the mentioned employee. "Especially the ice sculpture..."

"Of course, Mr. Salamone." Bill smiled.

Akito soon somehow made the crystal spike disappear. He then took a deep breath and quietly counted to ten to relax himself.

"Why don't you children go and play outside?" Mr. Salamone suggested.

"It's raining." Felicity replied.

"Yes, oh, so it is," Mr. Salamone replied back. "Well, we can't let the thought of a thunderstorm or lightning bolts stand in the way of a good time."

"No way." Vincent said.

"I know," Yuko spoke up. "Why don't we do the skating a while in the Crystal Room?"

"That's a great idea, they just polished the floor!" Tyler agreed.

The kids then ran off to the Crystal Room to slide around on the floor to pretend skate and this caused Mr. Salamone to panic.

* * *

 ** _Later on..._**

"Ugh, I'm so glad to not have any cases this holiday..." Atticus looked so relaxed for once as he lay down on the hotel bed for him and Mo.

"You've been working so hard lately," Mo replied. "Why don't you take a nap while the kids walk their pets?"

"That sounds nice." Atticus smiled.

The kids were in their coats while Felicity looked jealous as she didn't have her own pet, but someday in the future, she would have one.

"Be careful, kids, we'll see you later," Mo smiled as the kids went out to walk their pets. She soon noticed Akito looking rather concerned about something. "Is something the matter, sweetie?" she came toward him in concern.

"Uh, Mom, I think I might've unlocked a hidden power." Akito gulped.

"Oh, what is it, dear?" Mo asked.

"I got mad at Edwin and Snubbull... So... A crystal showed up..." Akito explained.

This made Mo's eyes widen.

"And then when I calmed down, it disappeared." Akito said.

"I-I see... Akito, I think your father and I need to talk to you about something..." Mo softly told her younger son.

"Did I do something wrong?" Akito replied.

"No, no, it's not your fault... It's... Well, it's about Sombra..." Mo sighed sharply.

"Oh, me and Estelle have met him." Akito smiled.

"You have?" Mo replied, she suddenly had chills down her spine.

"Yeah, Uncle Sombra!" Akito beamed. "He even gave me a spell book during the Debutante Ball!"

"What?!" Mo gasped.

"That's how I made suits and dresses for me and the others since Aunt Darla shipped a dress over to Eloise made by Christian Dior." Akito smiled as he thought this was a good thing.

 _'Oh, no, this is bad, this is really, really bad.'_ Mo thought to herself as her skin went pale.

"Mom... Are you okay?" Akito frowned. "You look sick."

"Mom, is something wrong?" Estelle asked her mother.

"J-Just go outside, kids..." Mo replied anxiously.

Akito and Estelle shrugged and went out with Scruffy and Dot as Felicity, Snow White, and Vincent were in the hallway as Margarita, Eloise, and Weenie were on their way to the elevator in their coats and hats. Mo soon rushed off to inform her husband. Atticus snored as he was fast asleep.

"I don't wanna wake him up..." Mo frowned. "I better wait a while."


	3. Chapter 3

The kids soon came into the elevator with their pets.

"You guys are so lucky to have pets..." Felicity sighed. "Though Gabrielle lets me and Chip share Sultan with her once in a while."

"That's good." Estelle said.

"I guess..." Felicity replied.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get a pet someday." Vincent soothed.

"This is going to be the greatest holiday ever!" Margarita beamed as she jumped up and down with Eloise as they waited for the elevator.

"Yeah, nothing could ruin this moment." Akito smiled.

"Not to mention the bestest show ever!" Eloise beamed as she pulled on Weenie's leash as they came in the elevator. "And Max can be one of Santa's Little Helpers." she then added as a joke before giggling with the others.

"Don't you speak 'Elf', Max?" Vincent added.

Max only glanced at the doors until they would open as he didn't talk with the kids.

"Guess not." Vincent said.

"Um, guys?" Margarita spoke up nervously as they left the elevator.

"What's the matter?" Eloise frowned in concern to her best friend.

"How exactly are we going to get Santa to come?" Margarita asked. "I know he visits everyone on Christmas Eve, but-"

"We have our way." Estelle said.

"Come with us," Eloise smiled. "We've got it all worked out."

* * *

Charlie soon smiled as he let a couple into the hotel and opened the door for Eloise and the others. "Open Sesame, for Margarita and friends with Miss Eloise!"

"Why, hello, Charlie." Estelle smiled.

"Hello, Estelle," Charlie smiled back before she curtsied which made him bow. "Such a lovely little lady you are."

"Thank you." Estelle smiled.

Eloise was leading them to meet a friend of hers and they all followed her. There was a young boy with his mother as they were wrapping up poinsettias together to sell to people on the streets.

"Hello." Vincent greeted them.

"Oh, hello." The boy smiled as his mother went into the van to get more flowers.

Eloise crossed the street with Weenie to see the boy. "Guys, this is Matteus."

"It's nice to meet you." Akito said.

"Matteus, these are my cousins," Eloise introduced. "Akito, Estelle, Vincent, and Felicity."

"Another poinsettia for Eloise?" Matteus offered.

"Why are you selling flowers in the cold?" Estelle frowned.

"Just helping Mom with our job." Matteus replied.

"That's interesting." Akito said.

"Make it two orders," Eloise told Matteus. "We're celebrating."

Margarita giggled.

"What?" Matteus smiled as he wrapped up the flowers for the girls.

"It's a show." Vincent said.

"Wow..." Matteus smiled as he wrapped up the potted plants.

"What're you doing for the holidays?" Felicity asked.

"Well, every year, my family and friends come from all over town to our house for a big holiday dinner." Matteus smiled as he held out the poinsettia to Eloise.

"That sounds nice." Estelle smiled.

"Where do you live anyway?" Felicity asked. "Where's your house?"

"There." Matteus pointed to the van parked where his mother was gathering more poinsettias for people.

"You live in a van?" Akito asked.

"Yep, my whole life." Matteus replied.

"If you'd like, you could come to our show," Eloise invited before paying for the flowers. "We'd like to have you."

"Me?" Matteus smiled.

"Of course." Estelle smiled back.

"You can bring anyone you'd like." Akito added.

"Don't tell anyone, but Santa's gonna be in it too." Eloise whispered with a smirk.

Estelle nodded in agreement.

Matteus's eyes widened.

"It's kind of a surprise..." Eloise smiled innocently.

"Matteus? Matteus!" The boy's mother called out.

"Coming, Mother!" Matteus called back.

Matteus's mother smiled as she had wreathes in her hands. Matteus joined her and that was everyone else's cue to go.

"This will be a great holiday." Vincent smiled.

"So, what's the plan, Eloise?" Margarita asked her best friend about getting Santa to come to the hotel.

"This!" Eloise smirked as she took her pet turtle out of her pocket as he latched onto Ditto's Pokeball.

"Skipperdee?" Vincent asked out of confusion.

"Ditto?" Akito and Estelle added as he was the only Pokemon that Eloise had, at least for right now.

"You're going to put Skipperdee and Ditto in the mailbox?" Margarita asked. "Well, that doesn't sound like much of a plan."

Eloise noticed that and placed Skipperdee on Weenie's back before taking out a letter. "I mean this!"

"Ohh." The rest of the kids said, now understanding.

"I wrote Santa a letter to tell him all about the show," Eloise smirked. "He absolutely, positively has to come! Look, I've done the arithmetic," she then took out a paper out of her pocket that had checks and pluses for Naughtiness and Niceness. "Look, on this side's all the times I've been naughty, and on that side is all the times I've been nice. All and all, Tech and I think I've been pretty nice, along with a few minor boo boos."

"That's good." Akito smiled.

"The oatmeal in Mrs. Thornton's slippers?" Margarita asked.

"Yes." Eloise sighed.

"And that mountain climbing expedition in the pantry when we had that-" Margarita asked.

"Well, that was an accident," Eloise replied as she waved her letter before putting it in the mailbox. "Don't worry, Santa will be here."

"Not to mention that time you poured a pitcher of water down the mail chute and it got onto Prunella when she was hired into the Plaza." Felicity commented.

"I think that's enough." Estelle said.

"Santa will be here, I know he will." Vincent said as he stroked Snow White's fur.

Snow White purred and looked across the street with a smirk as a certain red-haired girl was across the street with her kitten and poodle. "Wouldn't be with a certain someone make this the perfect day?" She smirked at her owner.

"Hey, stop gossiping!" Vincent blushed.

"I'm not gossiping." Snow White smirked.

* * *

"Hey, Jenny, look, it's Vincent." Oliver smiled.

Jenny looked over across the street to see that he was right. "You're right, Oliver, let's go see him."

"Yes, let's." Georgette said.

They then came across the street after checking for any incoming cars or taxi cabs.

"She's coming this way!" Vincent panicked. "How's my hair? Is there something in my teeth? Is anything up my nose?"

Akito and Estelle giggled.

"You're fine." Snow White said.

"Oh, Vincent, your head..." Akito replied.

"WHAT?!" Vincent yelped. "What about it?!"

"It's so big from your ego!" Akito said before laughing with Estelle.

"Ha ha, very funny." Vincent rolled his eyes.

"Hi, guys." Jenny smiled.

"Hi, Jenny." The others replied.

"Hola, Jenny." Margarita added.

"Hi, Snow White." Oliver smiled.

"Hi, Oliver." Snow White smiled back.

"Hi, there." Weenie smirked up to Georgette.

"Hello, Dog Who Looks Like a Cat." Georgette teased the way Eloise would describe Weenie since pugs often did look like cats.

"Ha ha, very funny." Weenie rolled his eyes.

"Is there something going on in the Plaza this year?" Jenny asked Eloise.

"Yeah, we're having our own Holiday Extravaganza with Santa Claus himself, you should come." Eloise invited.

"Santa Claus...?" Jenny asked. "Oh, I dunno... Liz and Noelle say that he's not real..."

"They're just non-believers." Estelle said.

Jenny frowned as she wasn't sure about believing in Santa so much anymore ever since she was in Mrs. Hedwig's class and the things she seemed to like in the past seemed babyish.

"Santa is real, Jenny." Estelle said.

"Is he...?" Jenny frowned as she rubbed her arm nervously.

"Jenny, you shouldn't let Liz and Noelle get to you for believing in something that little kids believe in," Vincent said. "I mean, look at me, I used to think Winnie the Pooh was for babies until Aunt Rosie and Uncle JJ read us a story about their grand adventure finding Christopher Robin."

"That's right." Akito said.

Jenny soon smiled. "You're right..."

"Can you come into the hotel?" Eloise asked.

"Sure, I'll just have to tell Winston and bring Georgette inside," Jenny said as her poodle shivered slightly. "She hates to get cold."

"Okay." Eloise smiled.

* * *

Oliver came toward Central Park, he picked up a twig in his mouth that had some holly on it and was about to give it to Jenny, but then saw Emily as she flew down and cooed. Oliver bowed to her like a gentleman and put the twig down and gently pushed it over with his nose so that she could have it instead.

"Thank you." Emily smiled.

"You're welcome, Miss," Oliver smiled back. "Merry Christmas."

Emily soon flew away to her nest while Oliver smiled as he did a good thing.

* * *

Back in the hotel, Yuko and Espeon looked out the window together and smiled as they were experiencing snow, but frowned as it was soon short-lived and it began to rain.

"Aw, come on!" Espeon complained.

Yuko frowned as she felt miserable now and left the window in depression of the no snow.

"If only one of us knew Ice Beam, then we could turn the rain into snow." Espeon sighed.

"What is this Ice Beam?" Yuko asked her Pokemon.

"It's an ice-type move that a water-type Pokemon or a ice-type Pokemon can use." Espeon said.

"I'm sure we can think of something, Espeon." Yuko comforted.

"I sure hope so, Yuko." Espeon said as she nuzzled against the girl to comfort her due to the lack of snow.

They both soon remembered Buizel was a water-type.

"Hey, Espeon, isn't Buizel a water type Pokemon?" Yuko asked about Tyler's Pokemon.

Espeon paused to think and then nodded. "Yeah, he is."

"He might be our answer." Yuko said.

* * *

It was becoming rather gray and gloomy at the Plaza Hotel as Yuko and Espeon would see Tyler whenever he would come back to visit. Mo was soon talking with Atticus about what Akito told him about his 'crystal power'. And where he now looked wide-eyed and pale-faced.

"I was afraid of this..." Atticus sighed.

"I know, honey, I know, we've been trying to keep this hidden from them since they were born, but I'm afraid it's getting to time where they must know more about their Uncle Sombra." Mo sighed.

"You're right." Atticus sighed back.

"What a Christmas this is turning out to be..." Mo sighed back. "Oh, well, at least the kids are excited."

"Yeah." Atticus nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, Akito and Estelle were meditating to contact Sombra. The light was out in their room and they had candles out as they were doing a special custom that they saw their Aunt Cherry do once. Soon enough, their minds were somewhere else.

* * *

They were then woke up in their minds as Ingrid appeared to be there herself.

"Hi, Ingrid; we were just about to meet our great-uncle." Akito smiled.

"I see," Ingrid replied. "What's his name?"

"Sombra." Estelle smiled.

"And there he is." Akito smiled as he pointed next to Ingrid.

Ingrid turned to see the unicorn stallion.

"Hello, Akito and Estelle." Sombra smirked to them.

Akito and Estelle laughed as they ran up to him and hugged him.

"It's so nice to see you again, Uncle Sombra; or should we call you Great-Uncle/Grunkle Sombra?" Akito asked.

"Eh, you can call me Uncle Sombra, it makes me feel younger." Sombra replied.

"Okay, Uncle Sombra." Akito and Estelle replied.

"Follow me!" Sombra smiled as it was like when Dipper and Mabel first came to the Mystery Shack with Stan.

"Lead the way." Akito smiled.

Sombra walked with them. Akito and Estelle looked around before looking to each other curiously and Estelle smiled.

"So, what are we learning today?" Estelle asked Sombra.

"What would you like to learn?" Sombra asked.

"Well, I'm curious about these crystal powers..." Akito replied. "One came when I was angry with that boy Edwin... He's so annoying and spoiled!"

"Ah, so looks like my surprise showed itself," Sombra smirked. "But don't worry, it's only dangerous when you're angry, sad, or just upset."

"Your surprise?" Akito asked. "Wait... Did you do something to me when I was born or something?"

"I unlocked your crystal power while you were asleep," Sombra said. "Now, this crystal power can actually be a good thing."

"Wow..." Akito and Estelle were amazed so far.

"Yep, and Estelle, you are next." Sombra said.

"Me?" Estelle smiled. "Ooh, what's my power?"

"The same as your brother, but you also have another one; do you know why you have that snowflake birth mark on your right hand?" Sombra asked.

"I have always wondered about that..." Estelle replied as she looked at the mentioned mark.

"Well, you have Christmas magic," Sombra said. "And it's all thanks to Rudolph."

"Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer?" Akito and Estelle asked.

"Yep, him." Sombra nodded.

"I thought that was just a story..." Akito said. "Like Patch's story to the puppies about how he met someone called Olive the Other Reindeer who was another dog?"

"Nope, those stories are real and true." Sombra said.

"Aunt Cherry said she once heard of a Rudolph story where there was a bad woman known as Stormella." Akito said.

"Well, that's one of them," Sombra replied before hiding hatred at the mention of Cherry. "Though that one is a different story from the story of how your father met him."

"So, can you unlock my powers?" Estelle asked.

"Hmm... Let me see what I can do for my little princess." Sombra replied.

Estelle beamed and giggled out of excitement. The unicorn stallion's horn soon glowed and where two locks were soon unlocked from Estelle's body.

Estelle blinked and she didn't feel any different. "I don't feel any different." she told her uncle.

"Imagine up something." Sombra told her.

"Hmm..." Estelle hummed before she decided to think something up that was Christmas related and where a reindeer soon appeared first as a crystal and then became a real reindeer.

"It's a reindeer!" Akito cheered.

"Oh, she's as beautiful as Clarice." Estelle beamed.

"See? You can create your own illusions." Sombra said.

Akito and Estelle smiled to each other, this was going to make the Christmas show even better for the hotel.

"And you can do anything with these powers," Sombra said. "But you also have alchemy and I can teach you how to use them."

"What's alchemy?" Estelle asked.

"It's kind of like magic." Sombra said.

"Oh... Okay..." Estelle replied.

"I'm so proud of you both and I trust you to unleash your magic into the hotel." Sombra smirked.

"Oh, we sure will." Akito and Estelle smiled.

"I'm sure you will." Sombra nodded.

"Uncle Sombra, will everyone love the surprise if we help with our magic?" Estelle asked.

"Oh, I'm sure it'll change the hotel rating." Sombra hinted with a chuckle.

"You mean it might become six stars?" Akito asked.

"Maybe, let's just see on Christmas Eve, shall we?~" Sombra chuckled.

 **"Kids? Kids!"** Mo's voice called out from the outside world.

"Sounds like Mom wants us." Akito said.

"See you two soon!" Sombra waved.

* * *

Akito and Estelle soon opened their eyes to see their mother.

"Kids, I think it's time we talk about your Uncle Sombra..." Mo said.

"We just spoke with him." Akito smiled.

"Yeah, and he showed me something cool!" Estelle added.

"Kids, this is very important." Atticus replied.

"And he told us about our new power called 'Alchemy'." Akito smiled.

"Guys, listen-" Atticus said.

"I made my own reindeer, she looked almost like Clarice!" Estelle beamed. "Oh, oh, and did you know that I have Christmas magic?"

"Akito, Estelle, listen, there's something we have to tell-" Mo tried.

"We're going to make this the greatest and most magical Christmas ever!" Akito and Estelle beamed.

"Will you kids just listen for five minutes?!" Atticus asked in a nearly sharp tone of voice like he was angry, but his kids weren't listening to him.

"Oops, sorry, Dad, what is it?" Akito asked.

Atticus sighed. "Listen, kids, this is very hard for us to tell you, but... Your Uncle Sombra... He isn't what he seems."

"What do you mean?" Estelle asked.

"Sombra is evil..." Mo replied. "He's terrorized us in our youth, especially whenever we would visit your aunts in Equestria."

"What? But he's helped us unlock our powers." Estelle frowned.

"That's what I wanted to tell you earlier." Mo told Atticus about earlier with what Akito had discovered against Edwin and Snubbull.

Atticus nodded to that as he took note of that. "Kids, I'm sorry, but Sombra can be pretty sneaky," he then said. "Especially when it would come to the Crystal Empire."

"Why's that?" Akito asked.

Atticus and Mo sighed, this was going to be a long and painful story for their twins.

"Well, kids, it all started a long time ago..." Atticus began. "You see, when I was born, I was born premature which usually isn't good for the baby or the mother, it could kill one of them or even both, and then..." he then told them about when he was born and around the years of his high school days when he began to notice his own crystal powers and the times he was in Equestria.

"Oh, my..." Estelle gulped.

"But... Uncle Sombra said he would help us..." Akito pouted.

"I'm sorry, but your Uncle Sombra can't be trusted." Mo frowned.

Akito and Estelle frowned to each other. Their whole lives felt like a bunch of lies.

"When did Uncle Sombra start contacting you?" Atticus asked.

"Sometime during when we were visiting Ash, Emi, and the others during the spell of the Unknown." Akito and Estelle replied.

"So, while you were on the train." Atticus said.

Akito and Estelle nodded.

"He said he noticed how similar we were as twins... Well, except for maybe our hair color." Estelle said.

"And he seemed so nice." Akito added.

"It can seem that way sometimes..." Atticus sighed.

"Like Bree and Sloan..." Estelle mumbled.

"So, then unlocking our powers was his way to earn our trust." Akito frowned.

"I'm sorry, kids, but promise us you won't use your new powers for the sake of the Plaza Hotel." Atticus said.

"We promise..." Akito and Estelle sighed.

"Now, let's get to bed." Mo smiled.

* * *

That night, Akito and Estelle lay down in their bed while staring up at the ceiling while Vincent and the others were fast asleep as they were excited to make the best Christmas in the hotel ever.

"Akito, I know we promised Mom and Dad we wouldn't use our new powers for the sake of the Plaza, but it's just so tempting." Estelle whispered to her twin brother.

"I know what you mean..." Akito whispered back to his twin sister. "I mean, you made your own reindeer, and I got to make my own kingdom once before the Ball last year."

"And with my Christmas magic, it could make the show so much better." Estelle whispered back.

"I hate to break promises with Mom and Dad, but I think we might have to." Akito replied.

"For Christmas... For the Plaza... For Eloise." Estelle agreed.

The two of them soon nodded before going to sleep.

* * *

When the next morning came, they decided to check on Eloise. When Nanny let them in the room, she reminded them to be quiet as Eloise was on the phone.

"Oh, Mother, I love it!" Eloise beamed as she was wearing a new hat. "I absolutely do!"

Akito and Estelle waved to Eloise. Eloise waved back while Nanny smiled as she talked with her mother.

"Where's Aunt Darla now?" Estelle whispered to Nanny.

"The Mediterranean, I believe." Nanny whispered back.

"Ooh." Akito whispered.

Emily landed on the window sill and soon ate some Ramon noodles offered to her. Nanny shivered from the cold since the window was open and she soon shut it after Emily flew off.

"I'm so glad you're coming, Mother!" Eloise beamed on the phone. "But I'm not telling you who the special secret surprise guest is~"

The Fudo twins already knew who she was referring to.

 ** _'Can't I at least have a hint, honey?~'_** Darla asked on the other line.

"Well, he's got rosy red cheeks, and I big of a belly," Eloise giggled. "And when he laughs a lot, it looks like a bowl of jelly."

 ** _'Anything else?'_ ** Darla replied.

"Sorry, but that's all I'm going to say," Eloise told her mother. "I don't want to ruin the surprise. See you in... Four days, three hours, and 17 minutes!"

 ** _'See you soon, Eloise.'_** Darla smiled.

Eloise smiled and then hung up on her mother and came to her cousins with her new hat. "Do you love my new hat?" she then posed like a fashion model.

"It sure is fashionable." Estelle smiled.

"What kind of hat is it?" Felicity asked. "I think I've seen it in Maxim magazine my mother borrowed from your mother."

"It's called a cartwheel hat," Eloise replied before sitting down on the couch to see what else was in the box before seeing a silver heart-shaped locket with white swirls like shell patterns in it with her name on it and on the back it said 'With Love, Daddy'. "It comes with its own ear puffs."

"Ooh." Vincent smiled.

"Eloise, did you really ask Santa to come to the show?" Nanny asked her charge as she set down a bowl of noodles.

"Who told you? That's supposed to be a secret!" Eloise replied before glaring to her cousins in accusation, but they shrugged as they didn't tell her.

"Eloise, you honestly can't expect Santa to come to your show." Nanny frowned as she joined her on the couch.

"Oh, we have a feeling we will." Estelle smiled.

"But Santa is a very busy, busy, busy man," Nanny replied. "Especially on Christmas Eve. He has to bring presents for girls and boys all over the world. I'm sorry, children, but I don't think he will be able to preform in the show."

"Not unless he came here by Christmas magic." Estelle smiled.

"And besides, it's the only thing I asked for," Eloise added. "You see, I wrote Santa, and I told him I didn't want any presents this year. I told him the only thing that I truly want, with all my heart, is for him to be here. Not just for me, but for everyone. How could Santa disappoint everyone?" she soon looked like she was going to cry since Nanny didn't believe in Santa coming to the hotel.

"Don't worry, Eloise; Santa will come." Akito assured her.

"Maybe, maybe, maybe." Nanny replied.

"Do you really think so?" Eloise asked.

"He will." Akito and Estelle promised.

"Yay!" Eloise smiled.

* * *

Later on, there was a buzz at the door.

"Who could that be?" Felicity asked.

Eloise opened the door, but no one was there but a pile of wreaths, but smiled as there was a tag.

"'Merry Christmas from Matteus'." Ditto read aloud.

"Aw!" Felicity smiled.

"I think he likes you~" Misdreavus smirked to Eloise.

"Maybe." Eloise blushed.

Matteus collected his hat and smiled back to Eloise before he dashed down the hallway.

"So, shall we meet everyone in the Grand Ballroom?" Eloise suggested as she collected the wreaths.

"Any room for one more?" A voice asked and everyone looked to see Jenny as she carried Oliver in her arms.

"Oh, but of course." Eloise smiled.

Jenny smiled back.

"You came!" Vincent beamed.

"Yeah, I was thinking about what you said," Jenny replied as they went to the elevator together. "I'm sorry, Vincent, I guess I just didn't know what I was thinking."

"It's okay." Vincent smiled.

"This is exciting," Oliver was thrilled. "Christmas in New York is so awesome."

"Totally." Snow White smiled.


End file.
